Piccolo (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=''Manga: "The Fist of Son Goku"'' |Race=Namekian |Gender=Male |Date of birth=May 9, Age 753 |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 (revived on December 24, Age 762) May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 776 (revived) December, Age 993 (revived in Age 853) June 11, 855 (death ersased) June 11, Age 855 (older self) |Status=Alive |Address= |Affiliations= King Piccolo (Father and Mentor/Incarnation) Kami (father's good counterpart and Mentor/permanent fusee) Katas (grandfather) Future Piccolo (alternate timeline counterpart) Piccolo (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Vegito Black (Future self) New Future Piccolo (Alternate counterpart and Permanent Fusee) New Future Kami (Alternate counterpart's counterpart, and Permanent fusee) Nameless Namekian (father before splitting into two) Fused Piccolo (fusion of alternate counterparts) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Cymbal (brother) Drum (brother) Gohan (Son figure, student, & Fusee) Nail (permanent fusee) Piccolo III (Genetic Son/Brother due to fusion with Nail) Guru (second father due to fusion with Nail) Dende (brother due to fusion with Nail) Cargo (brother due to fusion with Nail) Moori (brother due to fusion with Nail) King Kai (mentor) Grand Kai (Mentor) Present Cell (modified clone) Old Kai (mentor) Kuji (Mentor/Permanent fusee) Kibito Kai (Fusee) Pikkon (Fusee) Krillin (Fusee) New Future Nail (Fusee of Fusee) Old Kai }}Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア, Pikkoro Junia) is the Namekian reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball GT/Dragon Ball Advanced series, and supporting character in Dragon Ball Revelations. Appearance After being resurrected; he has altered from his last appearance. His normal purple outfit is now blue like Adult Gohan. It still wears his cape and turban. He hasn't aged at all due to being dead, but he has a more relaxed appearance. Biography Dragon Ball Advanced Time Crusade Piccolo participated in the Time Crusade. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Piccolo joined Team Goku in order to participate in the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. Piccolo fought against Kadoola in the Octofinals and is able to overwhelm in the first few minutes of their fight. Abilities |-|Forms= ;Great Namek Piccolo transforms into a Great Namek when he battles against Goku in the finale of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and later when fighting against Super Garlic Jr. Piccolo can increase to the size he wants, and uses three different size in the series. ;Unlock Potential Unlock Potential, in truth, is not a form of Piccolo, but is simply an enhancement that he mentions that he acquired before his arrival at the Time Nest. Rising his power even further than that of Potential Unleashed Gohan. ;Potential Unleashed Thanks to Old Kai's Unlock Ability, Piccolo is capable of pushing his power past his normal levels via his Potential Unleashed state. While in this state; he has power even greater than that of Potential Unleashed Gohan, and is capable of holding his own against the Zombie Time Patrol ;Armoured Namekian Piccolo gains a specialised armour similar to Kagyu's armour in the Class-up form. While this form; his power sky-rockets, and allows him to be more than a match for the Zombie Time Patrols. Once activated; the armour heals all wounds including mortal wounds down to a Namekian that their regular regeneration cannot heal, and can even give them healing powers. ;Red-Eyed Namekian Piccolo acquired this form after rigorous training throughout most of Dragon Ball Advanced; gaining a powerful energy boost, and becoming as powerful as a Super Saiyan. He is able to elevate this form high enough to equal the power of a first time user of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. After fusing with his self from the New Future timeline, and the New Future Kami; Piccolo gain the ki absorbed and Mimicked by the Armour allowing him to access this form, and become powerful enough to face-off against Future Semi-Perfect New Future Cell. ;Red-Eyed Great Namekian In order to prevent New Future Cell from getting the better of him; Piccolo and increases his size to that of a Great Ape, and battles New Future Cell. He manages to deliver powerful attacks enough, and even destroyed his upper body with a powerful ki blast. ;Hi-Power Armoured Namekian During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Piccolo summons specialised armour that boosted his power to the level of a Super Saiyan 3. The armour has an identical appearance to Kagyu's Super Class-up armour, however, the armour is dark purple while the gems are royal blue in colour. |-|Fusions= ;Fused with Nail Piccolo uses the Namekian Fusion with Nail, which greatly boosts his strength and power beyond his previous limitations. ;Fused with Kami Piccolo uses the Namekian Fusion with Kami and becomes a Super Namek. With this power-up, he is able to fight against Android 17 evenly for a short period of time. ;Fusion with New Future Kami and New Future Piccolo Piccolo used the Namekian Fusion with New Future Kami in his Armoured Form, and New Future Piccolo in Piccolo's Armour. With this power, he was able to generate seismic power, and enough to raise concern for New Future Cell. His power was so high that he reached a power that even he had a hard time fathoming. ;Fusion with Kuji Piccolo uses the Namekian fusion in order to fuse Kuji; a powerful Namekian from Age 666 and becomes known as an Ancient Namek. Kuji's power is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 7. This enable him to become much more powerful than he already is. Due to this being part of the timeline, history is unaffected. ;Kricolo Kricolo (クリコロ; Kurikoro) is the Potara Fusion of Piccolo, and Krillin. During their battle with Future Cooler; Piccolo, and Krillin preform a Potara Fusion to hold off Future Cooler while Goku. He was able to last the whole hour, and nearly destroyed him. ;Colohan Colohan is an EX-Fusion of Piccolo and Gohan ;Kibicolokai Kibicolokai is an EX-Fusion of Piccolo and Kibito Kai ;Piccon An EX-Fusion of Pikkon, and Piccolo ;Prillin A Fusion of Krillin, and Piccolo ;EX Prillin An EX-Fusion of Piccolo, and Krillin ;Hypothetical Potara fusion with Kibito Kai When Piccolo tries to work out how to help he consider Potara fusions with several characters but only shows a mental image with Kibito Kai and Master Roshi. He wears Kibito Kai outfit and Piccolo's Turban, and Cape. He has Kibito Kai's body and skin coloured and Piccolo's aantennas. Named Piccolo Kai in games. ;Hypothetical Potara fusion with Master Roshi When Piccolo tries to work out how to help he consider Potara fusions with several characters but only shows a mental image with Kibito Kai and Master Roshi. He wears Master Rohi's sunnies, and clothes while he wears Piccolo's cape and turban. He has Roshi's moustache, beard, eyebrows while he has Piccolo's body and Antenanas. Named Master Piccolo in games. |-|Techniques= *Piccolo's technque in canon *Masenko *Super Makosen - A rapid fire version of the Makosen, which he fires from his aura. *Special Beam Cannon **Combined Special Beam Cannon - A Team attack between Piccolo and New Future Piccolo **FP Special Beam Cannon **Great Special Beam Cannon - A large version of the Special Beam Cannon used in his Red-Eyed Great Namek Form. *Healing Power - While in his Armoured Form; Piccolo can heal his comrades using power from the Armour. *Enhanced Regeneration - After Piccolo assimilates New Future Kami and New Future Piccolo while their still wearing the Armour; he gains an Enhanced Regeneration, and is able to regenerate mortal wounds. *Light Grenade **Super Light Grenade - Used by Piccolo against New Future Cell in his second battle. **Light Grenade Barrage ***Giant Light Grenade - Used by Piccolo in his Red-Eyed Great Namek form, and manage to destroys New Future Cell's upper body including his head. *Ki Absorption and Mimicry - Due to assimilating Piccolo's Armour, and Kami's Armour when he assimilated New Future Kami, and New Future Piccolo; he has gained the ability to passively absorb ki, and mimic said ki. *Barrier Guard *Hellzone Grenade **Titan Hellzone Grenade - A larger version of Hellzone Grenade used on Slugack. *Meteor Crash **Tag-Team Meteor Crash - A team Meteor Crash used with Goku and manages to double the damage. *Headshot **Pinball God - A Technique used as the Team attack with Piccolo in which they constantly flick Future Zamasu towards each before finishing up with a team Double Axe-Handle |-|Passive Abilities= *SP Regeneration - Restores a large amount of Piccolo's HP *Pure Heart *Ultra Speed *Super Gutsy EX - HP Up = Def Up Characters killed by Piccolo *Raditz and Goku - Killed them both with a Special Beam Cannon *Saibaman - Killed with a Explosive Breath Cannon *Zombie Cooler - Destroyed him with a Masenko Indirect and assists *Zombie Pend - Pushed him into a pit of Lava with a Combined Special Beam Cannon used by both Piccolo, and New Future Piccolo. Fights Dragon Ball *Piccolo vs. Krillin *Piccolo vs. Hero (Kami) *Piccolo vs. Goku Dragon Ball Z' *Piccolo, Goku and Gohan vs. Raditz *Piccolo vs. Gohan *Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan vs. six Saibamen *Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Chiaotzu and Tien vs. Nappa *Piccolo vs. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu *Piccolo (fused with Nail) vs. Frieza (second form) *Piccolo (fused with Nail), Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku vs. Frieza *Piccolo (fused with Nail), Krillin, and Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys (Anime only) *Piccolo (fused with Nail) vs. Android 20 *Piccolo (fused with Nail), Tien, Vegeta, and Future Trunks vs. Android 17 and 18 *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) vs. Imperfect Cell *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) vs. Android 17 *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) & Android 17 vs. Imperfect Cell *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami), Vegeta, Future Trunks, Goku, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha vs. Cell Juniors *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami), Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta and Gohan vs. Super Perfect Cell (anime-exclusive) *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) vs. Babidi Dragon Ball Super *Piccolo (Fused with Nail and Kami), Android 18, and Tien Shinhan vs. Beerus *Piccolo (Fused with Nail and Kami), Master Roshi (Max Power), Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army *Piccolo (Fused with Nail, and Kami), Gohan and Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Tagoma *Piccolo (Fused with Nail, and Kami), Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi (MAX Power) vs. Captain Ginyu (Tagoma's body) * Dragon Ball GT *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) vs. Baby Gohan *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) vs. A Hell Monster (GT Anime) *Piccolo (fused with Nail and Kami) vs. Kuji Category:Namekians Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Heroes